


More Than This

by Supernatural_Lover58



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First time writing something like this, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love making random tags, Innocent Bean Cas., Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, possibly smut in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Lover58/pseuds/Supernatural_Lover58
Summary: Dean decides to take Cas to a bar for the first time and things go a little sideways when the bartender (Sam Winchester)  starts to hopelessly flirt with Cas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm hella nervous i have never written anything like this before so if it sucks then I'm sorry... Well maybe not if it sucks

Dean smirked and looked over at the Angel, "Come on Cas you always complain about how much we go to the bar so why not come with us? "

Dean was changing and getting ready to go while Cas was simply next to the Hunter's bedroom door looking over at Dean. It was nothing new Cas had seen Dean naked before and he didn't really mind at all. 

"Dean, you know I can't go to those kinds of places... They are not appropriate for an Angel. ", Cas explains, fidgeting a little with the sleeve of his trench coat. 

"It'll be fine Cas there's no reason to be nervous. I mean what's the worse that could happen?" Dean questioned, with a devious smile. He looked over at the Angel and did a slight pose, "How do I look? "


	2. So You Do Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas finally go to the bar ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M FINALLY UPDATING AGAIN! I KNOW IT WAS LITERALLY FOREVER AGO WHEN I POSTED THIS, BUT IN MY DEFENSE I BROKE MY TABLET AND THEN WHEN I GOT MY NEW ONE I FORGOT I EVEN WROTE THIS. Anyway, I really hope you all like this and I promise it will not be as short as the last one

Dean and Cas had finally made it to the bar. It wasn't to packed inside, but had a decent amount of people there. Dean walked over to the bartender who was actually Dean's brother, Sam. The two needed a bit more money so they decided getting a job was a better idea..... Ok well that and Dean got a discount on the drinks that were there too.

"Hey Sam, can you get Cas and I a beer? ", Dean asked while looking over to Cas.

Cas looked amazing to Dean, the typical tan trench coat, the messy "Sex Hair" (As Dean called it), and his beautiful blue eyes that made Dean go insane every time he looked into them and often stared at. Dean had a huge crush on Cas, but he would never admit it out loud.

Sam smiled when he saw them and nodded. He made grabbed two beers and handed them over to the two. "What brings you two over here? I mean I know Dean, but isn't this not your kind of place..? Well with you being an angel and all.. " Sam asked with a slight smirk, looking at Cas.

Cas looked at Sam and blushed a little, he knows a flirtation when he sees one and the last thing he expected was the younger Winchester to flirt with him. "Dean invited me to come along with him." Cas says calmly with a small shrug. "That's okay with you, right? " Cas asks.

Sam leaned in a bit closer to Cas, "Oh Cas, it's more than okay with me. " Sam smirked, knowing full well of Dean's presence right next to him. Sam knew the risks of flirting with Cas, but it was all apart of the plan. San knew Dean would never admit to liking Cas... Unless if he was jealous enough. Sam decided to take matters into his own hands and this seemed like the perfect time.

Dean glared at Sam and grabbed Cas' arm possesivly, "Cas, I think it's time we go. " Dean said with a slight growl. He couldn't stand seeing Sam flirt with HIS man and that little fucker knew it too! Cas looked up at Dean confused.

"We just got here though.. " Cas says with a little frown.

"Yea Dean, also don't you wanna finish your drink? Unless you wanna go I'm sure Cas would wanna hang out here for a bit with me." Sam smirked knowingly.

Dean had enough and he wasn't gonna take this kind of shit. "Fuck off Sam, Cas is mine! " He growled and practically yanked Cas closer to him. Cas let out a small yelp when he was pulled and looked up at Dean surprised to say at the least. Cas has always had a profound bond with Dean, but soon he had come to realize he had.. feelings for him.. Angels weren't allowed to feel things such as love and Cas ended up breaking that rule as soon as he meet the older Winchester.

"Dean.... ", was all Cas could let out before Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and quickly lead him to the car. When they got in Cas looked over at Dean with a shy smile, "So you do love me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I know it was short but I'm trying to figure out how to write my stories better and if anyone has any advice I'd be so happy to hear! So I must ask... Should I make this into a full blown 18 chapter fan fiction or leave it be? ;3 I mean cliff hangers and short stories are kinda my thing ;) Also if I was to write another chapter maybe I'll include a lil sumthin sumthin ;)


	3. Update

So I'm here to inform you all that I realized how cringy I am and I am sorry for that. I hope to redeem myself by attempting to write a new fic that will hopefully be a million times better than this. Thank you for the very few people who have stuck around with me.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH! Alright this was kinda exciting to write not gonna lie... This was meant to be a one shot but.... Do you guys think I should write more?


End file.
